The invention relates to implements for picking fruit by hand.
Fruit, e.g. oranges, grapefruit, lemons, limes and the like, may be picked from trees by hand. Typically, each fruit is grasped, then twisted and pulled to separate the fruit from the tree.
The objectives of the invention include providing an implement for hand picking citrus fruit and the like in a more efficient manner, providing a hand implement for picking fruit in a single motion and providing a gloved implement with opposed blades disposed to cut fruit from tree in a single grasping motion.